Past Mistakes
by The Poisoned Doughnut Of DOOM
Summary: Yet another ohsooriginal story where Harry and Ginny are catapulted to the past where they meet their parnets.


Harry and Ginny fiddled with the time turner.

"How does this work – argh!" It is well know that unless a person is stupid, there will be no story. So Harry and Ginny were being stupid to create a story.

With a slight pop noise Harry and Ginny apeared in Proffesser Flitwick's classroom eighteen years into the past. The class stared. Except James, who was busy looking at his reflection and messing up his hair.

"Whoa," Harry said. "We're in the future!"

"Don't be silly!" Ginny said in a high pitched-voice. "We're in the past!"

"How do you know?"

"Look, tye-dyed robes, afros, this is clearly the seventies!"

"Oh yeah! I love you!"

"I love you too!" Harry and Ginny began to make out in the middle of a room full of students (and a teacher) some of whom were their parents.

Professer Flitwick cleared his throat. Harry and Ginny broke apart. "Who the hell are you and why are you in my classroom?"

"Oh," said Ginny. "Well my boyfriend and I were looking for a place that was private since my homocidal brother wants to murder him for dating me!"

"And," Harry continued. "Since Ron would never think to look in the future (or past) we decided to hide here!"

"HOLY SHIZNIT!" Remus Lupin yelled. "James, that kid looks exactly like you! Except the eyes."

"HOLY CRAP! You're right!"

Harry shrugged. "That would make sense. I've been told I look like my dad except I have my mom's eyes."

"I have a future son?" James asked stupidly. Some students giggled. "Wait," James asked suddenly smirking. "Who is your mother?" He wiggled his eyesbrows.

More giggles erupted. Harry shrugged again. "Lily something or other, EVANS! That's right, her maiden name was Evans! Lily Evans!"

"WHAT!" Lily screeched. "I end up with HIM! How? He puts me under the Imperious curse doesn't he?"

"Why Evans," James said. "I would never do such a thing to you."

"Acutally," Harry said. "Appearantly you fall in love. Then get murdered by a dark evil wizard!"

James' face fell. "We get murdered?"

"Yes, but you're also married to Lily for almost more than a year! And have me!"

James blinked. "That's a plus?"

"Ooh, do me! Do me!" a boy said jumping up. "I'm Frank Longbottom!"

"Well," Ginny said, "You marry a girl named Alice, have a son named Neville, then get tortured into insanity by a dark evil wizard!"

"Which Alice?" he asked hopefully. "That one," Harry said pointing to a slightly overweight girl. They blushed then leapt on each other. While they made out, a young Mrs. Weasley jumped me. "Please, tell me my future!"

"Mum!" Ginny said happily. "I'm your future daughter, Ginny Weasley!"

"You could be Ginny Potter if you wanted," Harry said seductively grinning at her. Harry and Ginny started making out again.

"That's my boy!" James yelled.

"Harry stop that right now! I'm your, er, … mother?" Lily stammered. Molly's eyes shot wide open.

"Stop that right now! I'm your mother! Sort of. So Ginny Weasley – " Molly blanched. "Weasley? As in Arthur Weasley?" She stared in horror at a red-haired boy grinning hopefully at her.

Ginny waved at Arthur. "Hi Past Daddy!" she screamed.

"I marry him!" Molly said. "Yep," Harry replied. "And you have seven children! And then your lives are messed up by a dark evil wizard!"

The class burst into laughter. "Seven!" they hooted and catcalled.

"And me?" Sirius said.

"You are falsely accused of murdering Lily and James Potter, thrown in Azkaban for thirteen years, forced to live on the run for two years, and are murdered by your cousin Bellatrix on the orders of an evil dark wizard!" Sirius stared open mouthed at them. Everyone stared a Bellatrix.

"What? I haven't done anything… yet."

"Bellatrix also tortures Alice and Frank to insanity!" Everyone looked at either Bellatrix, who once again said she hadn't done anything … yet, or they looked at Frank and Alice, who were still making out.

"But do I have kids? Or a wife? Girlfriend?"

"Nope. Sorry, Sirius!"

"And me?" Lupin asked hopefully.

"Well," Ginny said, "You have a girlfriend named Nymphadora Tonks, who hates her first name, so we call her Tonks, and she's about fouteen years younger than you."

Everyone stared at Remus.

"Moony, you pervert!" yelled James. Harry and Ginny felt a weird tug. "Oops, looks like we're going back. Had fun here! Oh, and Wormtail's a snitch! Don't tell him anything important!" He and Ginny faded and were brought back to their normal time. The class stared at each other. They had a lot to think about. And the four mauraders (and Lily) rounded on Wormtail. He gulped before they began hexing the shit out of him. 


End file.
